Today, the World-Wide Web makes it easy for people to access articles from a multitude of sources. An overwhelming number of new articles are available everyday via the Internet. Unfortunately, a reader may peruse only a handful of articles, and deciding which articles are most valuable to that reader in helping understand the story is a difficult task. To simplify the selection process, many people rely on a blog or several blogs for guidance. However, by doing this, they are exposing themselves to that particular blog's editorial biases.